The Ten Wyatts
The Nine Wyatts was an aerial battle that took place above San Francisco. The battle took place when several Halliwells were ambushed while trying to get Wyatt Halliwell to safety when the Manor's security charmes began to wear out. There were no casualties on the Halliwell's side, but multiple Death Eaters were killed. Background After the safety charmes on the Halliwell Manor began to deteriorate, the adults in the Halliwell family knew they had to find a way to get Wyatt to their new safe haven. Knowing Voldemort was watching all their magical means of teleportation, Chris Halliwell devised a plan to glamour into Wyatt as a decoy as Wyatt was flown to safety. Piper was extremely against the idea since Chris would easily be killed by Voldemort. The other kids, much to the annoyance of both Wyatt and Chris, then decided they all should glamour into Wyatt. Obviously, their parents refused to let them risk their lives, but after Melinda proposed the idea that the adults would escort them, they realized that the other kids would have to get to the Boarding House by non-teleportational ways anyways, so they decided to go with the idea. The "Ten Wyatts" and their protectors were: *Wyatt Halliwell with Piper Halliwell on a Dragon. *Chris Halliwell with Leo Wyatt on an Orb Shield. *Melinda Halliwell with Lucas Scott on a Thestral. *Victor Halliwell with Billie on Broomsticks. *Prue Halliwell with Aviva Harris on Broomsticks. *Patricia Halliwell with Phoebe Halliwell on Broomsticks. *Penny Halliwell with Coop on a Cherub. *Henry Mitchell Jr with Henry Mitchell Sr on an enchanted Motorcycle. *Pandora and Peyton with Paige on Broomsticks. The Battle Immediately after the group of twenty took off, they were ambushed by dozens Death Eaters, including Voldemort himself. Persuits Wyatt and Piper were chased by six Death Eaters to begin with. Piper used her combustion powers to keep the Death Eaters at bay, while Wyatt used offensive charms against them, as not to notify them of his real identity by using his powers. While Piper was distracted while blasting one Death Eater, another fired a Fiendfire at her. Wyatt quickly put up his shield to protect her, confirming Wyatt's real identity. The Death Eaters drew back, and moments later, Voldemort appeared next to them. He sent out a shockwave of energy at them, breaking Wyatt's shield and almost knocking them both off the dragon. Both Wyatt and Piper sent out ferocious attacks, which Voldemort deflected. He then compacted mass ammounts of fiery energy, but before he could throw it, Wyatt was able to orb away to one of the emergency Portkeys leading to the Boarding House. Chris and Leo were chased by almost ten Death Eaters, since they assumed Leo would be taking the real Wyatt. Leo wounded three Death Eaters with his elder bolts, while Chris guided the Orb Shield and deflected attacks. Voldemort flew to them, telling his men to back down, then began to attack Leo and Chris with fireballs. Once Voldemort was telepathically notified of the location of the real Wyatt, he teleported away. The two were able to safely ride the orb shield to the Boarding House. Melinda and Lucas were chased by only two Death Eaters, which were easily defeated by Melinda's cryokinetic attacks. They were able to safely ride to the Boarding House, with no further interruptions. Victor and Billie were chased by nine Death Eaters, as well as Voldemort himself. Voldemort had been given inside information that Victor and Billie were going together, and assuming the information was from a traitor, he thought the Halliwells had planted the information, then sent Wyatt with Billie together. As already discussed, Victor hit Voldemort with a huge blast, wounding his shoulder, but notifiying him of Victor's true identity. Voldemort then dark apparated to Leo and Chris. Billie and Victor fought fierecely against the Death Eaters, killing two and wounding five. The final two retreated before either Billie or Victor were able to attack them. Prue and Aviva were chased by three Death Eaters. Prue accidentally gave her true identity away after telekinetically hearting a curse away from her. The Death Eaters still persisted though, and broke the broomstick Aviva was riding, forcing Prue to jump off her's and heart the two to an emergency Portkey. The two made it safely to the Boarding House. Penelope and Phoebe were chased by five Death Eaters. The two were quickly out numbered, and Penelope's offensive charms and Phoebe's empathic deflections weren't enough to fight them, so the two retreated by Penelope's hearting power. Penny and Coop were chased by seven Death Eaters. Not willing to risk Penny's safety, Coop immediately teleported them to one of the Portkeys. They were the first ones to the Boarding House. Henry Jr and Henry Sr were only chased by three Death Eaters. Henry Jr was able to keep them at bay with his photokinetic attacks. The twins and Paige were attacked by six Death Eaters. Peyton got separated from her mother and sister after she got hit with a telekinetic blast, and two Death Eaters followed her. Paige and Pandora defeated the four remaining Death Eaters, but they weren't able to find Peyton. Peyton had trouble with shooting shockwaves at her opponents, and had to retreat to one of the Portkeys, where her mother and sister were waiting for her.